


A Little Too Rough

by slowlymoresleepless



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ahegao Hidan, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bottom Hidan, Breathplay, Choking, Consensual Violence, Dubious Consent, Hidan (Naruto) Swears, Hidan is a Masochist, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Kakuzu is a Sadist, M/M, Masochism, Mild Gore, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Bonding, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S&M, Sadism, Swearing, Top Kakuzu, mild tentacles, no mention of Jashin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowlymoresleepless/pseuds/slowlymoresleepless
Summary: Hidan loves it when Kakuzu wraps a hand around his neck. Just the feeling of his fingers on his throat gets him excited and Kakuzu always gets annoyed at him for tightening up. Sometimes when Kakuzu is in a bad mood he'll use both hands and although Hidan still enjoys it, he always gets a little worried. He can handle the pain, in fact he tends to like getting hurt, it's exhilirating for him. But there was one time that he got a little too rough with him.





	A Little Too Rough

**Author's Note:**

> The sex in this piece is consensual, but just as a warning it does get a little close to being non-consensual. Then again, this is Kakuhida. If you're here for an entirely consensual experience you're in the wrong place. lmao
> 
> Also, I don't really like the word tentacles. I call them strings instead. I hope you don't mind.
> 
> Also, also, I write Hidan as only kind of a religious guy. I don't include much of his Jashinism.

Hidan loves it when Kakuzu wraps a hand around his neck. Just the feeling of his fingers on his throat gets him excited and Kakuzu always gets annoyed at him for tightening up. Sometimes when Kakuzu is in a bad mood he'll use both hands and although Hidan still enjoys it, he always gets a little worried. He can handle the pain, in fact he tends to like getting hurt, it's exhilarating for him. But there was one time that he got a little too rough with him.

He was in a bad mood. It was always easy to tell when he was because he wouldn't try to argue with him. He'd be quiet and more intimidating, but Hidan didn't mind that. Sometimes Kuzu was more fun when he was mad. He'd treat him less like a human and more like a toy, which meant he wouldn't hesitate to hurt him. Hidan especially loved to encourage his anger. He'd annoy him as much as he could just so that Kuzu would get mad. He had managed to really push him this time by pretending to fight back. He kicked at him and tried to wrestle with him and he was actually quite proud of his bratty performance, but Kakuzu wasn't so pleased.

Hidan felt Kakuzu's strings starting to wrap around him. They pinned his arms down with Hidan facing him and when he saw the intense, angry look on Kakuzu's face he got hard as rock. He was excited, he'd never managed to get him so mad before. Kakuzu hadn't gotten the chance to work him open during Hidan's "fighting", but now he was past being patient. He spread his legs apart and forced his way inside of him. Kakuzu's cock was long and thick and without being prepped Hidan could feel his insides tearing. It stung like hell, but the tears in his eyes were only his body's natural reaction. In reality, Hidan felt high. His mind was racing and so was his heartrate and out of pure instinct he started rambling to himself.

"Fuck! Oh, fuck- Kuzu, oh my god, don't- don't stop."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Hidan," was his response. Of course, Hidan had either not heard him in his ecstasy or was blatantly ignoring him.

"Hidan," he said a little louder. "Shut the fuck up." When he still got no response Kakuzu reached forward and gripped Hidan's throat with both hands. He squeezed for a moment until finally, Hidan couldn't make a sound. Hidan's head rolled back in a choked moan and he reached for Kakuzu's wrists so he had something to grab onto. Now that the room was void of Hidan's annoying voice, the sound of the creaking bed filled the empty space. The expression on Hidan's face was the same one you'd see in a hentai. (_To be more specific, a Kusogao._) The only problem now was that the intensity of Kakuzu's bad mood made everything annoying to him, especially Hidan's face.

The grip on Hidan's throat tightened. He could feel the heat in his abdomen rising and he arched his back instinctively so his partner could easily hit that sweet spot he loved oh-so much. He felt Kakuzu loosen his grip and he tried to gasp for air, but Kakuzu hit his prostate and Hidan choked on his breath, his hips jerking upwards. The heat was feeling like too much for him and he could barely breathe. Tears were streaming down his face and he gripped the bed-sheets to the point that they might rip. Kakuzu could feel Hidan squeezing around him and he just kept going, not letting up at all. He fucked Hidan through his orgasm, his partner's entrance tight around him, and picked up his pace to pound into him even harder. The sting from Kakuzu's rough handling sent waves of pleasureful pain up Hidan's body. 

Hidan was still recovering from his orgasm and Kakuzu's rough fucking was beginning to feel more painful and not so much in the good way, but his cock was already starting to twitch again. He whined, trying to plead for Kakuzu to lighten up, but then his hands were back on his throat. His chest felt tight and every muscle in his body was already worn out.

He reached his arms out to Kakuzu's shoulders and curled his arms around his neck, wanting to pull him closer for comfort, but the closer he got to him, the more weight there was on Hidan's throat. It was then that he noticed the pain in his lungs. He stared into Kakuzu's eyes, trying to silently get his attention. If he could just snap him out of it for a moment, he'd notice that he needed to let go. When Hidan realized he wasn't getting his attention, he attempted to pry his hands off of him, but Kakuzu was much stronger than he was. He tried to dig his nails into Kakuzu's wrists and hands, hoping the pain would tell him to let go, but the pressure just got worse. At this point, he could tell that he was being ignored on purpose.

Hidan's vision was starting to darken when he suddenly heard a snap and a pain shot down his spine. He dug his nails in harder, struggling under Kakuzu's weight. Then there was a loud crunch that he could feel reverberate through his jaw and up to his eardrums. His eyes went wide, his vision went white and his body went numb.

After a moment he came to, and Kakuzu was sitting up by him, wiping himself off with a towel. _He must have finished when he crushed my trachea,_ Hidan thought. _I guess that's one way to get off._

As he sat up he suddenly felt light headed and realized that his throat still hurt like hell. His body's natural regeneration should have fixed it, but he must not have been out for very long. Normally when his body got fucked up Kuzu could just sew him back together, but in this situation there wasn't anything to sew. He tried to take a breath but his throat was closed up entirely. No air could get in or out of his lungs and it felt awful. As much as Hidan loved pain, this was a different feeling entirely.

He started panicking. The lack of oxygen made him feel woozy and although he couldn't die, not being able to breathe made him feel like he might. He wanted this feeling to end as soon as possible. He reached for his throat and tried to cough but still, nothing. He looked up at Kakuzu who had turned around to glare at him. Apparently he didn't appreciate his partner's sudden reappearance. Hidan silently pleaded with him to help him somehow and Kakuzu sighed, already annoyed with him once more, and leaned towards him.

He kissed him hard and although Hidan was freaking out, he was pleasantly surprised. Kuzu very rarely got so... intimate with him and for a moment he forgot that he couldn't breathe. All of a sudden he felt Kakuzu's strings snake their way into his mouth and a heavy hand was on the back of Hidan's head to keep him from jerking away. The strings slithered all the way down his throat until they managed to pry his airway back open. He pulled away, retracting his strings again, and Hidan went into a coughing fit. He spat out clots of blood, adding to the pool that had already stained their sheets from Kakuzu's hard entrance. Hidan looked up at him, trying to calm his breathing. In between breaths he tried to scold Kakuzu for his actions, but it was barely understandable.

His partner raised an eyebrow, annoyed, "You're welcome, you ungrateful little shit."

"Oh, fuck off," Hidan snapped back. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Kakuzu chuckled under his breath, "What, are you angry with me?"

Hidan's face scrunched up in anger and he started to retort but then realized that his body had decided to react differently. He had gotten hard from Kakuzu shoving his stupid tentacles down his crushed throat and although he was angry with his body for reacting the way it did, he wasn't entirely against another round.

Hidan, still choking on his blood, coughed out, "If we're going again, I want to be on top."

"Well," Kuzu said, "I am a little tired. I guess you can ride me if you really want to."

Hidan pouted for a moment before replying, "Yeah, okay. Fine."

**Author's Note:**

> I shortened Kakuzu's name to Kuzu a few times because it symbolizes when/what Hidan is thinking and it's supposed to sound more endearing. Also, yeah, this story is pretty short. I don't like writing long things, I always lose interest.


End file.
